Flying with the Wind
by xSugarxBabex18
Summary: This is about Seto Kaiba's life after what happened at the Duelist Kingdom. Later after everything starts to make sense again he meets a girl named Kitshtou Mitsuki which everyone calls her Kitty. As she needs help some how Kaiba is always there for her.
1. A Short Prologue and Chapter One: Dream ...

Flying with the Wind  
  
After what had happened at the Duelist Kingdom Seto had Mokaba back. He had fired his Board members and everything went back to normal. He soon finds a teenager who is about his age, who is in need of a job. Seto hires her as his personal secretary. When he starts to fall in love with Kitshtou Mitsuki (Nickname: Kitty) after he finds out that she is kinder then YuGi. She starts to realize a change in him and doesn't understand but will she? Kitshtou x Seto Author's Quote: The main reason I wrote this fic is because I wanted to dedicate this to the people who are reading this and are having a hard time in life. I had a hard time and these are the feelings basically about what is happening inside of me and how I feel that my life really is. Please you don't even have to read. Key  
  
(A/N: Author's Note)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*: This line is a daydream, dream, flashback  
  
If the words in the middle of these two lines are italic then it's a daydream  
  
If the words are bold and italic then it's a dream  
  
When it's underlined, bold, and italic then it's a flashback.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~: This line is the end of a dream, daydream, or flashback  
  
(Name/...): Thought of person  
  
Time: It's either time or a different place  
  
*A Type of Action*  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Dream Girl  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pegasus: Guards, take Kitshtou out of this home.  
  
Kitshtou: But, brother! How are you going to live?!?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?!?!?!  
  
Kitshtou was very little when this happened. Her parents had died but their souls were still in the realm they were in. Pegasus was her big brother and she was the baby. She had inherited the family business after the will was finally read to the family after six months. Pegasus got very jealous and had just found the Millennium Eye.  
  
Pegasus: Because, with your company I'll be the ultimate ruler of the Duelist Kingdom! Then I'll have the power to do whatever I want! *Laugh*  
  
Kitshtou: But Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: Leave!  
  
Later That Day  
  
Soon Kitshtou was dialing in a phone booth with a bag and with tears in her eyes. As she heard the phone ringing she hoped her cousins, uncle, aunt, grandfather, grandmother, and her godmother would be home.  
  
Pegasus: Ahhh, Kitshtou I was expecting you. The whole family is dead because of me. I have their souls which are destroyed right now so..*Laugh*  
  
Kitshtou: NO! You wouldn't dare!  
  
Pegasus: I did!  
  
Kitshtou: NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! YOU LIAR, KILLER!  
  
Pegasus: Why, well they were in the way.  
  
Kitshtou: But why?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto Kaiba had his life back and was happy. Mokaba was back and alive again. But work was always in the way of spending time with him. Seto sometimes wished that he was a normal teen but to support his small family he had to keep working at his company Kaiba Corp.  
  
Kaiba: I have to get all this work done Mokaba. I don't know if I can.  
  
Mokaba: But big brother you have too!  
  
Seto: You know I have to work.  
  
Mokaba: Please?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: I'll try.  
  
As Mokaba left with a smile Seto sighed. He felt as if he had let his brother down for the millionth time ever since they both got back from the Shadow Realm.  
  
Downstairs Main Lobby  
  
Kitshtou: I heard that there was a job opening here at Kaiba Corp?  
  
(A/N: Pronunciation for Kitshtou. Kit, shoo, toe)  
  
Lady: I'm afraid there isn't.  
  
Kitshtou: But I saw it in the newspaper; a personal job from Seto Kaiba himself.  
  
Kitshtou had long flat hair that reached to her upper back. She had pale lavender eyes that shone in the light. She had on the usual school uniform like Taea. She had a light gray messenger bag at her shoulder full of books. She had some of her hair in tiny braids with tiny blue ribbons. She had on a sparkly white eye shadow with some mascara. She put on some light pink lip gloss that shone in the dim light. Her bangs were up to her shoulders and each was put on the side of her face.  
  
Lady: Miss. I haven't heard anything like this from Mr. Kaiba or his superiors at all.  
  
Kitshtou: Well, thank you.  
  
As she left she saw a boy running up to the lady she had just finished talking to. She was astounded that a little boy would be around such a place.  
  
Mokaba: Miss. Samachi, can you convince my big brother to come to my soccer game!?!?!  
  
Miss. Samachi: I don't know he told me not to tell you that I could convince him. But did you ask him yourself, Mokaba?  
  
Mokaba: Yes, he says he might which in his language means no I can't Mokaba.  
  
As she started to walk out she felt a small hand on her wrist. As she turned around she found out that it was that same little boy who asked the lady to convince Seto Kaiba to come to his soccer game.  
  
Kitshtou: How can I help you?  
  
Mokaba: My name is Mokaba can you convince my brother to come to my soccer game?  
  
Kitshtou: I don't even know you.  
  
Mokaba: I'm Mokaba, Seto Kaiba's little brother. You have to convince him to come!  
  
Kitshtou: But I just came here for a job at least I thought I did.  
  
Mokaba: Please you have to convince him!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kitshtou: But what if he kicks me out of his office?  
  
Mokaba: Well I'll make sure he doesn't.  
  
Kitshtou: But...  
  
It was too late Mokaba was already dragging her up the elevator to go to his office.  
  
Mokaba: Big brother, I've brought another person to convince you.  
  
Kaiba: I'm busy Mokaba, I have to work and you know that.  
  
Kitshtou: Mr. Kaiba, sir. What's more important to you your little brother who is your family or some business you started a long time ago?  
  
Seto: So he's the new stranger he's brought to convince me.  
  
Kitshtou: But, answer my question, what's more important family or some business that you have to do?  
  
Kaiba: I don't have time for this.  
  
Kitshtou: Wait, why would you do that Seto? Let your brother down, why?  
  
Kaiba: Kitshtou, I have work!  
  
Kitshtou: I told you to call me Kitty! Seto, you have a little brother who looks up to you and you're like his hero and your going to let him down? Is that what your good at?!?! Disappointment to him! Come on he's your little brother not some computer you can just throw out! Just be there for him; he needs you there you're his big brother!  
  
Kaiba: Kitty, go back to school where you belong!  
  
Kitshtou: Seto, why are you doing this? Disappointment is all you do to your brother. He's always had hope that you'd be there for him but now I guess it's all a lie. I'll leave if you want.  
  
Kaiba: How do you know so much about disappointment?  
  
  
  
Kitshtou: Because I had a big brother who was just like you. Obsessed with work and never being there for me! Look at me; I have to earn my living like you. My brother threw me out of my home and took over my company that was mine and now I'm just left alone in the world. Is that how you're going to treat your brother? Please don't leave him in the world alone with no one there to comfort him, Seto Kaiba.  
  
When Seto saw the determination in her eyes yet the gentleness and kindness he didn't know what to think. He just saw her sadness and her life not like his but only worse.  
  
Kaiba: I see in your eyes that you're not going to leave are you?  
  
Kitshtou: I have a hard enough time looking at what you're doing! He's going to be left alone no family members to comfort him be there for him or anything.  
  
Kitshtou: Why do you look at me like that?  
  
Kitshtou: Because I'm your equal. I know how it feels to disappoint someone. I did it to my little sister who later died because I wasn't there for her! I left her alone in the world to venture through. Don't let that happen to Mokaba.  
  
Kaiba: So, you've done the same thing?  
  
Kitshtou: Just being there would be enough for him!  
  
Kaiba: How are you my equal?  
  
Kitshtou: Because I used to be as powerful as you until my brother took everything away from me. He destroyed my family and everything that was important to me.  
  
Kaiba: Who was your brother?  
  
Kitshtou: Pegasus! I'm alone because of that stupid eye of his and now I'm lost; venturing the world on my own, living on my own. I can't pay the school anymore so I have to work. Pegasus stopped paying and now the company is very vulnerable. The company needs an heir and I can't go back.  
  
Kaiba: So you are my equal, what's the difference?  
  
Kitshtou: I can tell by your eyes you don't want to disappoint Mokaba but be there for him like any other brother so do that, SETO KAIBA!  
  
Kaiba: Fine, Mokaba I'll be there.  
  
Soon Kitshtou started to walk away from Seto and a jumping little Mokaba. She had started to feel better about what she had just done.  
  
Kitshtou: Listen to my words Kaiba. Your brother has a pure heart don't let someone take it away.  
  
Kaiba: Kitshtou, why did you call me by my first name?  
  
Kitshtou: Because you call me Kitshtou, my real name. Everyone usually calls me Kitty.  
  
Kaiba: Well...  
  
Kitshtou: Good bye Kaiba, I'll see you at school. Oh, and Mokaba, here's my number and cell, email, pager, and fax. So any time you need me to convince anyone just give me a call.  
  
As Kitshtou left Kaiba was staring as she left. She could feel a bit of relief as she left finally letting out her life story or at least a part of it.  
  
Kitshtou: Good bye Seto Kaiba. As she said that again she walked out and started to go down the elevator she left the building. Seto Kaiba was staring as she left and headed for the school.  
  
The Next Day  
  
YuGi: Hey, Kitty!  
  
Kitshtou: Hi, YuGi.  
  
Tristan: Hey, Kitty!  
  
Kitshtou: Hi, Tristan.  
  
Joey: Hi, Kitty.  
  
Kitshtou: Oh, hi Joey.  
  
As they entered the class Kaiba was there waiting at the door for Kitshtou. His arms were crossed and his head was down and his eyes were closed. He looked as if he was waiting for someone.  
  
Kaiba: Mitsuki, can I talk to you privately.  
  
Kitshtou: Kaiba what do you want?  
  
Kaiba: I want to talk to you.  
  
Kitshtou: Fine.  
  
As she walked Kaiba was in front of her as she walked. Soon they arrived at the school garden which no one really knew about because it was just finished a couple of months ago.  
  
Kaiba: Kitshtou, why do you say you're alone in the world?  
  
Kitshtou: Because, my family is gone, Pegasus is evil and he's my only living relative and well I have no money and have to live on the streets. So I guess that's my answer.  
  
Kaiba: So you're related to Pegasus, he took away my brother's and my own soul, including YuGi's grandfathers.  
  
Kitshtou: I had no reason involved in that.  
  
Kaiba: You were once the most powerful teenager in the world. More powerful than me, how did you find the Dueling Monsters Game?  
  
Kitshtou: Seto that's none of your business.  
  
Kaiba: But how?  
  
Kitshtou: Just leave me alone.  
  
As she turned around people saw that there was a garden! As they saw that Kaiba and Kitshtou were there together people suspected something that wasn't true.  
  
Kaiba: I will find out how he took your company and your life.  
  
Kitshtou: No, Seto Kaiba! My life is none of your business! I don't care if I stooped down the lowest level of my class, my family! As long as I live I'm happy so just keep your nose out of my life.  
  
As she screamed at him many people came and saw her as she walked her hair swung as she walked.  
  
Joey: What was that about?  
  
Kitshtou: Nothing of your concern.  
  
Guards: Miss. Mitsuki, please follow us.  
  
Kitshtou: Is this with Pegasus?  
  
Guard: He asked for you in his presence. As she walked following them everyone was staring as she mentioned Pegasus. Soon everyone was staring at Kaiba and then walked away.  
  
At The Office  
  
Kitshtou: Pegasus, what do you want?  
  
Pegasus: I want to give you your company back.  
  
Kitshtou: Where's your Millennium Eye? Oh and why are you so suddenly nice?  
  
Pegasus: The Millennium Eye's Yami was controlling me.  
  
Kitshtou: I don't believe you at all. So, now you want to come out of the blue thinking I would forgive you?  
  
Pegasus: Yes, well basically.  
  
Kitshtou: Thank you. I forgive you; but why did you destroy the family? Was it someone driving you crazy?  
  
Pegasus: I don't know.  
  
Kitshtou: Well, thank you I'll have my old reputation back.  
  
As she walked out she stopped and stared at the ground just looking and thinking of her memories. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes. She took a deep breath and walked on to her class.  
  
Terada-Sensei: Now, verbs are mostly actions. We don't think they but we call them action verbs and verbs are not very much alike.  
  
Kitshtou: I'm sorry Terada-Sensei; I had to go to the office. I'll make up the missed part of class at the end of the day. I'm very sorry for interrupting the class.  
  
Terada-Sensei: Well, then you can take your seat.  
  
As she walked she could feel the eyes of twenty-four people staring as she walked. (A/N: God so many people staring at people! It's so strange!) She sat down in her seat which was at the back of the room next to Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: So what did you do?  
  
Kitshtou: Nothing Kaiba.  
  
As the day dragged on with classes and running around with heavy textbooks the day had finally ended. She met up with Terada-Sensei and learned she only missed a sentence of his lecture in English. As she left the class she heard the sound of laughing of a group of people. As she entered one of the empty classrooms she saw that Joey had been acting so stupid again. Tristan and Taea were laughing at him.  
  
Kaiba: Why the staring?  
  
Kitshtou: Leave me alone Seto Kaiba.  
  
Mokaba: Kitshtou!  
  
Kitshtou: Mokaba, okay now what do you need for me to convince?  
  
Mokaba: For him to give you a job.  
  
Kitshtou: What? I have my company back in a few more months and I'll be back to my reputation.  
  
Mokaba: But you need the job don't you?  
  
Kitshtou: Well for the remanding months yes.  
  
Mokaba: Well, there here's the job. Arrive after school immediately so that you can start as soon as Seto starts his usual routine for his job.  
  
Kitshtou: I guess so Mokaba.  
  
Kaiba: Then let's go. I don't have all day you know.  
  
Kitshtou: But I have to change.  
  
Kaiba: Fine.  
  
As they walked they saw the girls' locker rooms. As they entered they saw that she went to the ones all the way in the back and put down her messenger bag and undid the braid in her hair. She took some chopsticks and tied her hair in a bun with some hair sticking out at the bottom. (A/N: It was like in Rush Hour 2, the lady who does the spinning thing with her hair.)  
  
Kitshtou: I need some privacy.  
  
Kaiba: R-R-R-Right.  
  
As they left they saw her undo the ribbon to her uniform. Soon she came out a little later a long sleeve v-cut belly button shirt that had a blue collar. She had on a long black skirt that covered her feet. She had her messenger bag only on one shoulder. Her eyes had a line of icy blue eye shadow with light silver linger. She had some gray mascara with glitter in it; her lips were of a dark red lip gloss that shimmered in the light. She had a long chain at her neck that had a moon and star charm.  
  
Kitshtou: Ready to go?  
  
Kaiba: I was starting to age.  
  
As they got in his car she had pulled out her walkman and listened to A*Teens. She kept staring at her hands as if that was the only thing in the world.  
  
Mokaba: Kitshtou! Kitshtou!  
  
Kitshtou: Yes Mokaba?  
  
Mokaba: Would you like to stay for dinner?  
  
Kitshtou: Oh, Mokaba. I can't I have some things to do.  
  
Soon the car stopped and Kaiba was the very first to get out. As people surrounded him they started to talk about the stock market and how much money they had made.  
  
Kaiba: Please, now make Miss. Mitsuki the new secretary I have needed for a long time.  
  
As a lady led her with Kaiba and Mokaba at her side she was shown to her desk as she sat the lady talked about how to use the phone and the intercom so she wouldn't get too confused about which button to push. She soon left and she was there standing with her bag. *Phone Ringing*  
  
Kitshtou: Hello, Kaiba Corp Main Office. How may I help you?  
  
Joey: Kitty?!?!?!  
  
Kitshtou: Joey..  
  
She had the terror look on her face anime style. She almost dropped the phone when she heard Tristan this time.  
  
Kitshtou: How may I help you?  
  
Tristan: First by explaining why you're answering Kaiba's phone at his office?!?!  
  
Kitshtou: Please would you like to talk to Mr. Kaiba?  
  
Tristan: EXPLAIN!  
  
Kitshtou: I would like to tell you tomorrow. And why are you calling Mr. Kaiba?!?!  
  
Joey: Well, we have important business with him.  
  
Soon she hung up and saw Mokaba looking at her as she hung up. She sighed and then went back to organizing this desk at least that's what they call it. Most of it was covered with mail and papers and you could barely find anything. She started to organize so she could get more work done.  
  
Mokaba: Well, can you convince my brother to come to my next soccer game?  
  
Kitshtou: Mokaba, I'm busy...  
  
Mokaba: But please?!?!  
  
Kitshtou: Alright.  
  
As she got up she saw that tons of papers had fallen off her "so called" desk. As she crouched down so she could pick them up before anyone thought she was a slob. Mokaba was tapping his foot impatiently which was driving her crazy as she picked up more that fell on top of her head.  
  
Mokaba: Are you done yet?  
  
Kitshtou: Almost.  
  
As she picked up the last paper she saw that a bunch more had fallen on her head. She sighed yet again and started to pick them up and place them on her chair.  
  
Mokaba: How 'bout now?  
  
Kitshtou: Done.  
  
She walked and Mokaba knocked on his door to hear screaming. Kitshtou backed away from the door and started to head back to her desk when the door opened.  
  
Kaiba: Yes?  
  
Mokaba: Come to my soccer game or Kitshtou will have to convince you again!  
  
Kaiba: Fine.  
  
Kitshtou: Mr. Kaiba I don't know why but Joey and Tristan had called and said they had a reason for calling you. Should I call them back or not?  
  
Kaiba: Miss. Mitsuki, don't even bother they just like to make prank calls on me. I have to get back to my meeting so please when someone else calls for me tell them that I'm not to be disturbed.  
  
Kitshtou: Yes, Mr. Kaiba.  
  
As Kitshtou started to walk back to her desk she saw that Mokaba was behind her still. When she got back she saw that every paper that was on her desk had fallen to the floor. She sighed and crouched back down on the floor and started to pick them up. She put them in piles and read them to put in the either piles of meetings, comments, schedules, etc. Finally she found that there was work for her to answer the phone and organize his day for him. She felt as if she stooped down to the lowest level she thought of when she was little. *Phone Ringing*  
  
Kitshtou: Hello, Kaiba Corp Main office, how may I help you?  
  
Bakura: Kitty? What are you doing answering the phone for Kaiba?  
  
Kitshtou: Why are you calling him?  
  
Bakura: oh, well bye.  
  
As he hung up she was shocked to find that so many people from school had called Kaiba. Finally she had a desk and it wasn't a mess. She got some mail for Kaiba and put it in his little mail box that was on her desk. She then finally got everything going. Many people had started to call and she made appointments with them saying which the best time was. When Kaiba finally came out of his office he asked if he had any calls and grabbed the mail. She gave him his schedule and then a call came and she answered it.  
  
Kitshtou: Hello, Kaiba Corp main office, how may I help you?  
  
YuGi: Kitty?  
  
Kitshtou: YuGi?  
  
Soon Kaiba had grabbed the phone out of her hand and started to talk to YuGi on the phone. She soon saw a man with a little cart and placed a huge pile of papers on her desk and said that was her daily work for Kaiba.  
  
Kitshtou: Thank you.  
  
Man: You're welcome.  
  
Soon she started the pile and saw that they were just nothing and she kept opening each one and then saw it was just letters from Pegasus to her and Joey, Tristan, and Bakura.  
  
Kitshtou: I better start my homework. At least I won't be so bored.  
  
As she started her math she had gotten very bored and fell asleep on top of her textbook. She was jolted awake by Kaiba and she had started to blush.  
  
Kitshtou: I'm so sorry. It won't happen again.  
  
Kaiba: I just came to tell you that you can go home now.  
  
Kitshtou: Thanks.  
  
She packed her books and took some of her unfinished work and headed out. As the elevator door was about to close she had her headphones on and was listening to Catch You Catch Me. Soon the door was stopped and saw that Kaiba was holding it.  
  
Kaiba: More room for another?  
  
Kitshtou: Whateva.  
  
As she leaned against the wall she closed her eyes and sighed once again. (A/N: I now put too much sighing; AIYA!) She felt the elevator stop and soon got out and headed towards the subway. She saw Kaiba getting in a car and she sat down at the bench and heard the bus come. As she got on she sat down in one of the seats and put her bag on the seat next to her. She closed her eyes and fell asleep; she was jolted awake by the stop and saw that it was her stop and ran out. As she headed towards the park she walked and laid down on a bench and fell asleep. She woke up again when someone had pushed her off but when she opened her eyes she saw that it was still pretty dark for it to be the morning.  
  
Kitshtou: What's the big idea?!?!?!  
  
Kaiba: Why are you sleeping in the park?  
  
Kitshtou: What's it to you?  
  
Kaiba: Are you that poor?  
  
Mokaba: I told you it was Kitshtou!  
  
Kaiba: So you're really this poor.  
  
Kitshtou: Just leave me alone.  
  
Kaiba: Why?  
  
Kitshtou: My life is none of your concern! And why are you here.  
  
Kaiba: It's dawn Mokaba dragged me here.  
  
Kitshtou: Well I better get ready for school..  
  
Kaiba: Wait!! Stay at my home. 


	2. A Song from My Memory; My Life

Chapter Two: A Song from My Memory; My Life  
  
Kitshtou: WHAT?!?!  
  
Seto: You can stay there until Pegasus lets you back home.  
  
Kitshtou: First of all I'm on my own! I was supposed to be at an orphanage for years now and I was never sent there! So I can pretty much survive on my own!  
  
Kaiba: But don't you want to get clean?  
  
Kitshtou: Fine.  
  
As she followed she saw that YuGi and friends were up and helping his Grandfather with the store. As they saw her walking with Kaiba they dropped everything and had to stop Joey from acting like a bull who just saw the color red.  
  
Joey: Why I outta...  
  
Tristan: Calm down dude!  
  
Taea: Joey is you jealous that Kaiba attracts all the pretty girls?  
  
Joey: No, he's with Kitty!  
  
Soon they saw Kitshtou walking up to them. She seemed tired and angry all at once. She came up with confusion written all over her face fighting whether to go up to them.  
  
Kitshtou: Joey, I'm sorry! I just..I just...I don't..Joey, I've been living on the streets.  
  
Joey: What?!?!?!  
  
Kitshtou: Kaiba made an offer for me to clean up before school started.  
  
Kimo: Miss. Mitsuki, Pegasus would like to see you.  
  
Kitshtou: Kimo, it's not another abusing session, is it?  
  
Kimo: I don't know.  
  
Kitshtou: Please Kimo; I don't want to get hit.  
  
Kimo had started to walk away and soon Kitshtou had to follow. As she did she felt as if her world had ended. But she kept walking with pride as she did. When she stopped in front of the car she saw that it was Pegasus.  
  
Kaiba: You stay away from her!  
  
Pegasus: Kaiba boy, you don't know what your getting yourself into.  
  
Kitshtou: You leave him alone!  
  
Pegasus: Why do you suddenly care?  
  
Kitshtou: Because I do!  
  
Kaiba: What?!?!  
  
Kitshtou: He's one of the nicest people I know. He's been so kind to me, so now watch me defeat you!  
  
Pegasus: How? What with Kaiba boy here, he couldn't even get a hit on me.  
  
Kitshtou: Leave him out of this!  
  
Pegasus: And I want you to shut up!  
  
As he said that he slapped her straight across the face. She fell towards the ground and everything in her messenger bag had fallen out. And one picture that was framed was broken. The glass had cracked and was thrown across into the road where Pegasus was standing as she stepped on it.  
  
Kitshtou: No, I'm not afraid anymore!  
  
Pegasus: Why you little!  
  
He soon went up to her and kicked her in the stomach and she flew a few feet away. Everyone stared in horror as she coughed up blood. She tried to get up while holding her stomach and kept falling on the ground.  
  
Kitshtou: Why do you do this? Everyone is dead in the family because of you.  
  
Pegasus: Now that you've a naughty little girl I won't give your company back!  
  
Kitshtou: It was originally mine! I'm old enough to take it back!  
  
Pegasus: Kimo, bring her to me and a whip.  
  
Kitshtou Get away from me; just leave me alone!  
  
Blood was covering her bottom lip and she kept moving away but Kimo and another guard had grabbed her by the arms and brought her to Pegasus who had a whip in his hand.  
  
Pegasus: Since you've been so mean I'll have to give you ten lashes on the back and front! Now lift her shirt.  
  
Kimo had started to lift only that back slightly and soon you could hear the crack of a whip.  
  
Mokaba: Kitshtou!  
  
Kaiba: Kitty, wait!  
  
As they heard the piercing screams of Kitshtou and the slashing of the whip they stood in horror. Taea had started to cry, Joey was just staring as if his soul was ripped away from him, YuGi was just staring in space, and Kaiba was the one sweating as he witnessed this. Mokaba wanted to help but Kaiba's hand was in the way of his eyes.  
  
Kitshtou: Please STOP!  
  
Pegasus: Now the front.  
  
As the guards turned her around they saw the tears and blood. They closed their eyes and just bit their lips.  
  
Kitshtou: Please HELP ME!  
  
As the whip hit her across the chest blood had appeared. Pegasus had hit her hard enough to make her bleed but not enough to cut her clothes off. More of the lashes came; at the last part of the whip got stuck in her flesh.  
  
Pegasus: You'll see me again!  
  
As the guards dropped her blood had stained her clothes and was dripping from her body. Tears had stricken her eyes as she lay there as she closed her eyes.  
  
Mokaba: Kitshtou! (A/N: I think I'm pushing the rating just a bit. After all this is PG-13. But I'll try to make it not like a rated R.)  
  
YuGi: Come on, we can clean her cuts in the store.  
  
Kaiba: No, I'm taking her to my home as planed.  
  
Taea: But the store will be helpful, and she won't loose as much blood.  
  
But Kaiba had already lifted her up in his arms and started to walk away with her. When they arrived at the mansion He put her in one of the many, many guest rooms and had taken off her shirt and got some medicine out.  
  
Mokaba: But Seto, why are we doing this?  
  
Kaiba: Because we are.  
  
As he dabbed the cotton ball with peroxide on her to clean her wounds blood had started to stain the sheets from her back as he did. Soon he saw the many scars on her body, the countless times he had abused her.  
  
Mokaba: How about we sit her up and then I'll clean the back while you do the front.  
  
Kaiba: Fine.  
  
As they did Mokaba had pointed out the few scars on her back. Some had been reopened as the blood had dripped. When they were done they had started to wrap her in bandages so the cuts would heal and won't be reopened again.  
  
Hours later  
  
  
  
Kitshtou: Where am I?  
  
As she opened her eyes she saw that there was a large canopy bed that wasn't hers and she wasn't in front of the store that belonged to YuGi and his Grandfather.  
  
Kaiba: Had a nice sleep?  
  
Kitshtou: Kaiba, where's the picture frame?  
  
Kaiba: On the streets where we left it why?  
  
Kitshtou: No, I need it!  
  
Kaiba: Why?  
  
Kitshtou: I just do!  
  
Kaiba: Fine, I'll ask Mokaba to go back and get it.  
  
Soon Mokaba had returned with the picture frame that was broken and blood stained. As he handed it to her she had tears in her eyes as she held in her hands.  
  
Kitshtou: Why couldn't I've ever been born?  
  
Kaiba: What?!?!  
  
Kitshtou: Do you even know what's it like to be me, beating sessions living on the streets? Wait you don't you live on the streets you live in mansions with your company.  
  
Kaiba: Mitsuki, please understand..  
  
Kitshtou: Why do you call me my first name in a situation but when it's normal you call me Mitsuki?  
  
Kaiba: Why do you do that to me too?  
  
Maid: Mr. Kaiba, it's time to apply the medicine to Miss. Mitsuki's cuts. I'll leave them by the bed.  
  
Kaiba: Thank you.  
  
As the maid left they had started to just stare. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as he had started to  
  
undo the bandages covering the cuts.  
  
Kitshtou's P.O.V  
  
As he undid the bandages I could feel the light touch of his hand against my skin. Then I felt the cold air on my neck as he blew there. I didn't know what was going on but sooner or later he had put his hand in some stuff and started to rub it on my back. I could feel the gentle touch of his hands; I never knew he could be like this.  
  
Kitshtou: Seto, please stop. I don't want this to lead to anything.  
  
Seto: It won't Kitshtou. Now turn around so I can do the other side.  
  
Kitshtou: But Seto..  
  
Seto: Now.  
  
As I did he and I had started to blush as he saw my upper body. But he kept rubbing the medicine on. I could feel his hand gently touching my breasts and my ribcage as if he was trying to memorize it for life.  
  
Kitshtou: Seto, are you sure this won't lead to anything?  
  
Seto: I'm sure.  
  
Kitshtou: I trust you. As he kept gently rubbing the medicine I knew something was different about him. I didn't know what it was but something, I was tired and soon I fell asleep.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Seto: Kitshtou, wake up.  
  
Kitshtou: Huh?  
  
Mokaba: SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!  
  
Kitshtou: Mokaba, are you okay?  
  
Seto: He's just a little hyper. But are you okay?  
  
Kitshtou: I think I am, this feels just like a tube top.  
  
Seto: Here's some breakfast.  
  
Kitshtou: Thank you Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Domino High students are having a party do you wanna go?  
  
Kitshtou: You're not lying about that it's a party but really it's a dance?  
  
Joey: Well, you can tell Kaiba that I'm here to see Kitty!  
  
Seto: You know me too well. But will you go with me to the..  
  
Kitshtou: Of course Kaiba.  
  
Tristan: Come on Joey, she's probably resting or something!  
  
Joey: Chill out T!  
  
As they entered the room Joey had started to blush and Tristan had started to laugh. Joey was holding flowers but when they dropped Taea and YuGi had barged in. Both of their eyes popped out and mouths had dropped to the floor.  
  
Joey: Why I outta...!  
  
Kitshtou: Joey, please!  
  
As I started to get up my black skirt was still on me. As I tried to get up I felt to weak to walk so Seto had helped me up I hung on to his arm just in case I fell on the floor again.  
  
Kitshtou: Joey, thank you for the flowers.  
  
We were all in an awkward situation as we stood in that one room. All that was missing was Bakura. But sooner or later Bakura came in with a large singing group and flowers. Everyone sweat dropped anime style and fell to the ground except me I thought it was pretty sweet also funny if I thought about it.  
  
Seto: Can you walk Kitty?  
  
Joey: Don't you DARE CALL HER KITTY OR KITSH...WHATEVER HER REAL NAME IS!  
  
I couldn't take how mean he was to Seto; he was usually so nice when no one was around. Sooner I didn't know I was talking or that it blurted out of my mouth!  
  
Kitshtou: That's enough JOEY! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Joey: You play?  
  
Kitshtou: Of course.  
  
Seto: Luckily I have a place for you to duel.  
  
Joey: I never saw you with cards.  
  
Tristan: Ya, you never really seemed to care about them.  
  
Kitshtou: Expect the unexpected. It's time to duel!  
  
As we got on the platform I kept my duel face on while Joey was just his goofy old self. I really didn't care because I had seen his talent at school and I knew that I would win since he didn't know what cards were in my deck or my style of dueling other Duelist. Too bad I sort of felt bad for him.  
  
Joey: Why don't you go first?  
  
Kitshtou: I challenged you; you go first!  
  
Joey: Fine, I play the Flame Swords Man!  
  
Kitshtou: Fine, I play the Dark Magician! And I also put this magic card down and this adds five hundred life points to its both attack and defense! This increases to three thousand attack power! Now Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!  
  
He was down to one thousand life points. (A/N: I'm not sure about the life points but I'm guessing.)  
  
YuGi: That was a good move.  
  
Joey: Now I play the Time Wizard!  
  
Kitshtou: I play this monster face down with this little card I like to keep a mystery. But I play this magic card Defense Paralysis. And this card will be something a little bit cool.  
  
Joey: Fine I attack that monster! Go Flames Swords Man!  
  
Kitshtou: Not so fast! Once you attack my Shining Friendship you activated my trap card! A virus that will take down two hundred life points each turn!  
  
Tristan: I've never seen someone make moves that well! Joey's probably gonna loose.  
  
Joey: 'Ey! I'm trying here!  
  
Kitshtou: Make a good move and you might be able to do something to my trap or you could attack.  
  
Joey: No, Time Wizard; Time Runlet!  
  
Kitshtou: I'm not afraid! You'll see what I can do with my cards.  
  
I saw the arrow spin quickly, of course I had my heart in the cards, and I sensed his determination. But I knew that it would land on a skull. I didn't know how but some how I knew what was coming with the Time Wizard. Soon it started to slow down. Joey and the others except Seto were staring at the Wizard. But it landed on a skull.  
  
Joey: Aww, Man!  
  
Kitshtou: I play Harpies Lady! And Mystical Elf with this card; this will raise all of my monsters attack and defense power by two hundred points every turn! But I also play Shining Rainbow!  
  
Joey: Too many monsters! But Shining Rainbow, that's one of the weakest cards I've ever seen.  
  
Kitshtou: You'll see my plan.  
  
Joey: I play the Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack Mystical Elf!  
  
I closed my eyes because the attack was too bright but I knew my monster was gone. So I knew my life points were down to one thousand three hundred. I didn't really care but I let him on thinking he could win.  
  
Kitshtou: Attack Dark Magician to the Red Eyes! But I add to your power with this card which also can make you five hundred points stronger! Now Attack!  
  
Now Joey was down to eight hundred points. He was in trouble if he didn't think of something fast. And two turns had passed which made cost him four hundred points weaker.  
  
Joey: I play the Baby Dragon! With this magic card which makes it two hundred points stronger! Now attack Shining Rainbow!  
  
As the attack went Shining Rainbow was gone. I knew it was too weak. I kept it as a little intimidation so he would think  
  
that I had a lot more weaker cards in my deck. But it cost me two hundred but I was still going to win by the advantage by my trap. But sooner a turn had past and he only had two hundred points left and he was wiped out. I kept my game face on and I felt bad for him and that he wasn't really sure of this complex game so I decided to give him something that would give him a lot more wins.  
  
YuGi: You tried your best. Don't worry about it.  
  
Kitshtou: Joey, I'm sorry but I want you to have this, it belonged to my father when we started the company and well I  
  
want to give it to you so you can keep dueling.  
  
As he saw what it was he saw it was all five cards hand painted by the best painters in the world. Five cards to Exodia! He was just staring at them as they were his now.  
  
Joey: WOW THIS IS SO COOL!  
  
Kitshtou: It'll help you win more duels and well I want you to have it. It might boost your confidence as a Duelist.  
  
Joey: Thanks Kitty.  
  
As I started to walk out of the room I headed for the room I was in before. Seto was helping me walk but I let go of him and had started to walk slowly on my own and walked out to the veranda. I felt the soft wind of the country air blowing past me as I opened the French doors. It felt good to me; even though I couldn't see it I could feel it. Something I looked forward to every morning as my day started. Waking up to the breeze blowing past me it was one of the pleasures that kept me alive for the remaining part of it at least.  
  
Seto: Kitshtou, are you alight?  
  
Kitshtou: How can you pass up the wind passing by you? I can't see it but I can feel it, the pleasure of feeling the breeze is one of the things that kept me alive for my life.  
  
Seto: And the others?  
  
Kitshtou: I don't want Pegasus to win, Mokaba, and you.  
  
Seto: How?  
  
Kitshtou: Everything you've done has kept me alive. The wonder of curiosity and the human soul, it's like the wind I can't see it but I can feel it. The human soul you know you have it but you can't feel it like curiosity you feel it but you can't feel it. Everything is so beautiful something I can't give up.  
  
Seto: Well spoken.  
  
Kitshtou: I'll always remember the times that I have loved here.  
  
I started to sing a song that my mother had taught me as I was younger and when my family was still alive. It was  
  
special it was like my ongoing spirit.  
  
Chorus  
  
I love to remember the sweet spring days Where the season of love would begin, Everyday I want to know what was right for me. While life passes you by You see the wonder of this world. A sweet summer breeze under the stars, Keeps me alive I would always wake Up to the sun rising with the warmth of a new day Keeping me alive was the heart of this world. The romantic times of the world and a shooting star, As the star passes by I could feel you in me.  
  
Verse One  
  
Your new heart courage's me to, Keep my heart so pure. Nothing can change who I am I am who I am No one will ever change that. I'm so little with so much to think About. As I keep my times thinking that I will one day Be who I am.. I'm not a girl Not yet a women. As I think about you I start to Wonder the imagination of the world keeps me alive.  
  
Verse Two  
  
Your heart helps me through, Your love is the thing that makes me smile. Picture can say a thousand words Where love is so pure. Everything has changed so long ago, I remember when I was a girl but not yet a woman I wondered when my time to shine will come true. I had my dreams set on being someone I wasn't! Now I'm just a girl with foolish dreams.  
  
Chorus  
  
I love to remember the sweet spring days Where the season of love would begin, Everyday I want to know what was right for me. While life passes you by You see the wonder of this world. A sweet summer breeze under the stars, Keeps me alive I would always wake Up to the sun rising with the warmth of a new day Keeping me alive was the heart of this world. The romantic times of the world and a shooting star, As the star passes by I could feel you in me.  
  
Verse Three  
  
When love was so innocent, My heart would never be hurt. Now love is something I hate. I lost my heart and now it's gone, I remember a long time ago My heart was broken when love become and evil spirit ready to kill. When love was so innocent, My heart would break down as I saw the one.  
  
Chorus  
  
I love to remember the sweet spring days Where the season of love would begin, Everyday I want to know what was right for me. While life passes you by You see the wonder of this world. A sweet summer breeze under the stars, Keeps me alive I would always wake Up to the sun rising with the warmth of a new day Keeping me alive was the heart of this world. The romantic times of the world and a shooting star, As the star passes by I could feel you in me.  
  
Kitshtou: I'm not a girl not yet a woman.  
  
Seto: That was beautiful. Why didn't you ever join the School Choir?  
  
Kitshtou: I need the money to pay for the uniforms for Regional Competition.  
  
Seto: I'll pay for everything.  
  
Kitshtou: I don't want to put you into any trouble.  
  
Seto: We have to get to work.  
  
Kitshtou: I don't even have clean clothes on.  
  
Seto: We'll buy something on the way.  
  
As we left I had on one of Kaiba's coats which were of course way too big for me. But it did cover up the bandages so when the chauffeur came I felt a bit well nervous. Something I barely felt but as we got in there was an uncomfortable silence as we were in the car.  
  
Seto: So..  
  
Kitshtou: ya..  
  
As we arrived at the store I bought a light blue tube top with a dark blue jean jacket that had studs scattered all over it. My hair was in a long braid that had a light blue ribbon intertwined in the braid. As we left I gave Seto his coat back but he said to keep it for some reason.  
  
Kitshtou: Miss. Samachi is Mokaba around?  
  
Miss. Samachi: No, he's at school.  
  
Kitshtou: Thank you.  
  
As I headed up towards the office I closed my eyes and started to imagine the sun and the beach. The last thing I remembered before I started to feel the pain and sorrow from the years that have passed. I sat down and saw my work and started it. It was pretty boring but it had to be done. *Phone Ringing*  
  
Kitshtou: Kaiba Corp Main Office, Kitshtou Mitsuki speaking, how may I help you?  
  
Pegasus: Come to me Kitty.  
  
Kitshtou: You leave me alone Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: I won't give you another Beating Session if you hand over the entire company to me.  
  
Kitshtou: It's mine if you think about it! YOU LIED TO THEM ABOUT MY DEATH!  
  
Pegasus: Kitty, like a cat. Please hand the company over!  
  
Kitshtou: No.  
  
Pegasus: We'll see who wins.  
  
I ran out and headed for the island. I left a note for Seto and told Miss. Samachi that I was taking a long break and won't be back so she said that I might as well take the day off and I did. I headed for the subway and the ferry. As I got on the island at the port was Kimo waiting for me. The people who were outside or near a window were staring at me as I walked off and followed him.  
  
Kimo: Pegasus has been expecting you.  
  
As I walked I had a bad feeling about it but I kept going. I saw him with his usual glass of red wine and his suit that was a red orange. I hated that color it had no sense in the world!  
  
Pegasus: I will win.  
  
Kitshtou: No you won't!  
  
Pegasus: Kimo, seize her!  
  
Kimo: Right.  
  
As they grabbed me I tried to run but I was too weak. One of the needles hit me in the back and I felt pain on my cuts where my last beating session was. I was too tired from stress. But I was loosing my sight everything was becoming blurry and my eyelids felt heavy. But soon they let go for some reason but I didn't know what.  
  
Seto: You keep away from her Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: Kaiba boy, what a pleasure. You can't protect her forever.  
  
Seto: I'll die trying.  
  
I heard voices but I was too tired. I knew he had drugged something or me but I didn't know how. I started to feel each blink was harder to open and that my breath was becoming shallow I could hear my heart slowing down and me loosing myself. I tired to stay awake but was too tired.  
  
The Morning  
  
As I woke up from the sun in my eyes I saw that I was in a different room. It was much grander then the other one. I was really surprised until I looked down and saw Seto with his head on the bed and him sitting down on a chair with his hand in mine. I got freaked and saw that my bandages had been changed.  
  
Seto: Had a nice sleep?  
  
Kitshtou: I'm sorry I woke you up. Is this my room?  
  
Seto: Yes, until you get your company back.  
  
I saw it, a large canopy bed that was red. The blankets were of red silk and the sheets were of a creamy white and silk also. There were a bunch of pillows which were red and white. I looked at the floor and started to blush to find that I was wearing a light silk white night gown that really didn't cover much up. I saw the old chest at the end that had the sun and the world in an old fashion design. The steads holding the canopy up were of an exquisite carving with red roses that were wrapping around them. I looked and saw the dresser and tables were of a dark red mahogany with gold handles. I saw the white drapes that led to the French doors that would lead to the veranda. The bathroom had a steam shower, a steam sauna, a Jacuzzi, and a shower, sink etc.. She saw her Domino uniform all clean and waiting on a chair.  
  
Seto: You seem to like it.  
  
Kitshtou: It's beautiful.  
  
Seto: We better get ready for school.  
  
Kitshtou: Thank you Kaiba, for saving me yesterday.  
  
Seto: Sure.  
  
As I got into the shower it was warm and relaxing and not so cold and uncomfortable. I started to see myself with a better life. As I got out I saw accessories that were of pure silver and gold there. I started to brush my hair with a fine silver brush that had many bristles something I hadn't felt in years. I saw that Seto was waiting for me as I finished getting ready with my hair half up that was curled.  
  
Mokaba: Seto, there's no more cereal!  
  
Seto: We'll buy more.  
  
As he saw me I started to blush and I knew he saw me. I grabbed my bag with all of my stuff and I was about to walk out when he stopped me for some reason.  
  
Kitshtou: Yes, Kaiba?  
  
Seto: How are you getting there?  
  
Kitshtou: I'm going to walk I guess.  
  
Seto: No, you should, get the chauffeur and I'll go with you.  
  
Kitshtou: If it's alright I guess I could.  
  
As I grabbed my CD walkman and started to listen to a Korean song called Don't Touch Me Now, it was really cool but none of the other girls thought that listening to my type of music was really cool but I didn't care. As we left Mokaba left in a different car and said goodbye to Seto and me. As we got into our car I sat down and was staring out into space till he jerked me and said we were there.  
  
Taea: Kitshtou, are the rumors true?  
  
Kitshtou: What are you talking about?  
  
Taea: People are saying that you are actually living with Seto Kaiba and that Pegasus took away your company!  
  
Kitshtou: It's true, and I don't really care.  
  
As I walked I heard the loud noises of the usual morning gone as I walked. Most of the girls were starting to whisper. I got freaked but I just kept walking, then I saw Joey. He was pretty much fumed but surrounded because of Exodia.  
  
Amethyst: Is it true Kitty?  
  
Kitshtou: What?  
  
Amethyst: That well, you and Kaiba are like together now?  
  
Kitshtou: No, of course not, I'm just staying with him for a while.  
  
Seto: Kitshtou, can I talk to you?  
  
Kitshtou: Sure Se.. I mean Kaiba.  
  
As we walked people stared and I was really starting to feel as if I have become the lowest low life in the world and that I was some type of freak that people though was really weird! Then before I could realize I ran. I ran as if it was the end of my life. People were amazed that I wasn't on the track team but I just kept running.  
  
Seto: Kitshtou!  
  
I didn't realize till the Campus Guards stopped me and pulled my hair that I was stopped.  
  
Kimo: Pegasus would like to see you.  
  
Kitshtou: No, he's going to hurt me again..  
  
When Tristan heard me because he was right there I ran but Kimo got my wrist and was pulling me back.  
  
Kimo: Miss. Mitsuki, I recommend that you come with us.  
  
Kitshtou: Please Kimo, remember mother and father? Please don't let me be hurt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kimo: Mrs. Mitsuki, Mr. Mitsuki would like to see you.  
  
Mrs. Mitsuki: Thank you Kimo.  
  
As she walked she slowly opened the large doors that led to the office of Matthew Mitsuki. It had creaked and she let the door swing until it hit the wall.  
  
Matthew: Sakura, please come and sit.  
  
As she sat down I saw from behind the desk that she looked pale and afraid. Pegasus was with me but I was just four and he was fourteen and father knew he was there but not me.  
  
Sakura: Matthew, you called upon me?  
  
Matthew: about you know our will, just in case of anything.  
  
Sakura: Yes, is it about the company?  
  
Matthew: Yes, I think we should give it to Kitshtou.  
  
Sakura: But what about Pegasus?  
  
Matthew: He inherits the family fortune. Something more then what a failing company can make.  
  
Sakura: Our Company will get better. We'll just have to be the same old us.  
  
Pegasus: The Company is failing?  
  
Matthew: Pegasus, how long have you been there?  
  
Pegasus: Why? Are we going to go poor?  
  
Kitshtou: Mommy, are we really going poor?  
  
Sakura: No, we just have to just not do thing in such a high standard, in just a lower one.  
  
Kimo: Miss. Mitsuki, Miss. Lane is here.  
  
Kitshtou: Thank you Kimo!  
  
As I walked out I heard yelling in the room and crying, I was about to run back in when Kimo stopped me I didn't know why but he did.  
  
Kitshtou: Kimo, my family is in danger! I have to help them!  
  
Kimo: But what about you? What happens if you get hurt?  
  
Kitshtou: I'll die trying!  
  
As I ran in I saw Pegasus about to jump out of the big window that was the only source of sunshine for Daddy's office. I saw him on the ledge, Mommy was crying, and Daddy was yelling at him.  
  
Pegasus: You can't stop me!  
  
Matthew: STOP THIS RIGHT NOW PEGASUS!  
  
Kitshtou: Pegasus? What are you doing?  
  
Pegasus: If I die take care of Mother and Father.  
  
Kitshtou: But, I don't want to! Please come down from there!  
  
As he came down he hugged me but then he took my wrist and said something I didn't hear him he was grabbing my wrist too hard and it really hurt.  
  
Pegasus: Just promise that you won't hurt anyone.  
  
Kitshtou: I promise, but YOU'RE HURTING ME!  
  
Pegasus: Calm down, this is for you own good.  
  
He then let go and headed for my neck and started to add pressure, at first I thought he was playing a game but then I was having trouble breathing.  
  
Kitshtou: Pegasus, you're hurting me.  
  
Pegasus: It's for your own good.  
  
Matthew: Let go of her!  
  
Pegasus: It's for her own good.  
  
Sakura: Pegasus, please!  
  
I started to really have to gasp to get some air into my lungs. I grabbed his arms and tried to push him off me but he was too strong. I started to cry but nothing happened. Then he let go with Kimo grabbing him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kimo: Miss. Mitsuki, your brother would like to see you.  
  
Kitshtou: Kimo, you're hurting me.  
  
He let go of my hair and then I saw everyone pounce on him.  
  
I dropped to the ground while he was trying to fight all of them off. I started to run again I felt the hot stinging tears on my face and then I headed out for the door and then I remembered the song.  
  
Kitshtou: I love to remember the sweet spring days Where the season of love would begin, Everyday I want to know what was right for me. While life passes you by You see the wonder of this world. A sweet summer breeze under the stars, Keeps me alive I would always wake Up to the sun rising with the warmth of a new day Keeping me alive was the heart of this world. The romantic times of the world and a shooting star, As the star passes by I could feel you in me.  
  
Your new heart courage's me to, Keep my heart so pure. Nothing can change who I am I am who I am No one will ever change that. I'm so little with so much to think About. As I keep my times thinking that I will one day Be who I am.. I'm not a girl Not yet a women. As I think about you I start to Wonder the imagination of the world keeps me alive.  
  
Your heart helps me through, Your love is the thing that makes me smile. Picture can say a thousand words Where love is so pure. Everything has changed so long ago, I remember when I was a girl but not yet a woman I wondered when my time to shine will come true. I had my dreams set on being someone I wasn't! Now I'm just a girl with foolish dreams.  
  
I love to remember the sweet spring days Where the season of love would begin, Everyday I want to know what was right for me. While life passes you by You see the wonder of this world. A sweet summer breeze under the stars, Keeps me alive I would always wake Up to the sun rising with the warmth of a new day Keeping me alive was the heart of this world. The romantic times of the world and a shooting star, As the star passes by I could feel you in me.  
  
When love was so innocent, My heart would never be hurt. Now love is something I hate.  
  
I lost my heart and now it's gone, I remember a long time ago My heart was broken when love become and evil spirit ready to kill. When love was so innocent, My heart would break down as I saw the one.  
  
I love to remember the sweet spring days Where the season of love would begin, Everyday I want to know what was right for me. While life passes you by You see the wonder of this world. A sweet summer breeze under the stars, Keeps me alive I would always wake Up to the sun rising with the warmth of a new day Keeping me alive was the heart of this world. The romantic times of the world and a shooting star, As the star passes by I could feel you in me. Kimo: How do you know that song? Kitshtou: My mother taught it to me, don't you remember?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura: My mother taught me this song, it's called My Love is Pure.  
  
Kitshtou: Will I get to learn it?  
  
Sakura: Yes, and I want you to have this box. It's a music box.  
  
As I opened it the smooth light green china box was really pretty. I slowly opened it and saw that there was a star in the middle that shimmered in the light. It started to sing the melody of the song that I learned. Kimo was outside looking to see that no one was hurt as usual.  
  
Sakura: Now the song goes like this, I love to remember the sweet spring days where the season of love would begin, everyday I want to know what was right for me.  
  
Kitshtou: I heard you sing it to Daddy when you first got married.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitshtou: Do you?  
  
Kimo: I'm sorry.  
  
As a bang came everything was a blur. I didn't know what was happening but I was loosing myself I felt weak and that I lost my fight to Pegasus.  
  
Regular P.O.V  
  
As Kimo took a gun out of his pocket, he took his last shot at her. People screamed and got down to the ground a few minutes after he had shot Kitshtou he shot himself.  
  
Kaiba: NO, KITSHTOU!  
  
Kitshtou: Kimo, DON"T!  
  
The teachers heard the shot and came out to find Kitshtou shot. They screamed and called 911 and the ambulance came. As they came many had started to cry, the rest of the students were sent home and wouldn't be able to return to school until further notice. So this was put out in the papers.  
  
Kaiba: Kitshtou?  
  
As he held her hand she had something in her bag that was making it heavier then it was really supposed to be. He took the bag and looked in and saw a picture that was ripped and a box. The picture had her family portrait smiling and she was in between her father and mother. Pegasus was there behind them smiling. The other was the very same box her mother had given her that sang the song of her family. In her hand was something that was never meant to be found by him. But she dropped a necklace and a letter.  
  
YuGi: I can't believe this had to happen.  
  
Joey: I can't believe I was mad at her..  
  
Kaiba: Kitshtou, I should've stayed with you!  
  
As they took her inside the ambulance they saw that she already was wounded and that she was going to die if she wasn't gonna be helped very soon. People saw that underneath her shirt she was hurt and started to cry except for the guys they stared in horror. They saw she was hurt and no one ever noticed.  
  
The Next Day at the Hospital  
  
Doctor Ming: She has been moved the ICU. We don't know if she'll be okay.  
  
YuGi: Can we see her?  
  
Doctor Ming: Not for long. As they walked in they saw her pale and looking more dead then alive. But Kaiba went in and saw that she was pale and that she might not live for very long.  
  
Doctor Ming: She's asleep from the medication we gave her she'll be up in no time but she will have to stay in this unit until further notice.  
  
Kaiba: Thank you.  
  
As he walked in closer to her he sat down and took her hand which was as cold as ice. But he sat down and then he remembered the letter and the necklace in his pocket. As she saw the necklace was a locket he read the letter and it stated: Dear Seto Kaiba, Thank you for taking care of me. The locket is something special to me. I love you Seto Kaiba... With Care, Kitshtou Mitsuki  
  
As he read it he was amazed. Then he felt her wake up and she opened her eyes and she saw that she was going to be okay. But she got up and had trouble so she went back down and she brought her legs to her chest and started to cry.  
  
Kaiba: Kitty? Kitshtou, are you okay?  
  
Kitshtou: No, my brother tried to kill me and now Kimo is following orders when he was a long life time guard for my family. I just don't know what to do.  
  
As she cried she could feel his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kitshtou: Please, Seto don't hurt me ever like he did.  
  
Kaiba: But I would never do that.  
  
Kitshtou: You have to promise.  
  
Kaiba: I promise.  
  
She cried until she fell asleep. When she woke up it was late that night and Kaiba was still there. Then she saw the necklace and the letter. She stared at him in horror and tired to get up but the tubes wouldn't let her. She pulled them out and started to run for the window. She jumped and felt the cold air hit her face as she fell.  
  
Kaiba: KITSHTOU!  
  
YuGi: We've got trouble.  
  
He transformed into his Yami and headed for Kitshtou's room. And he saw the open window and Kaiba looking out of it.  
  
Kitshtou: I can fly trust me.  
  
As she closed her eyes she put her hands together and then just as she was about to hit the ground she sprouted wings. As she reached the ground with ease she ran.  
  
Kaiba: We have to go after her.  
  
As they all ran they saw her at the park in the lake. She was naked and was looking up at the moon. As she lifted her arms she felt her wings were gone. She took a breath and went under and she swam.  
  
Kaiba: Kitty, please.  
  
Then he saw that he still had the locket and wondered how it was special to her. He took it out of his pocket and opened it. He saw a picture of Kitshtou and another of the moon and water.  
  
Kaiba: What does this mean?  
  
As she came up she swam towards her clothes and put them on. Joey, Tristan, and YuGi started to blush and turned around. But Kaiba was the only one who didn't.  
  
Kitshtou: So, you read it.  
  
Kaiba: Yes.  
  
Kitshtou: I've known you for years, you knew that I could fly I just didn't know how you knew.  
  
Then she fainted into his arms and then she held something in her hand. As she held it she dropped it and they saw it was a gem that had her name on it. 


End file.
